


Instant Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Court/Courts, Custody Arrangements, Death, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Tragedy, Vacation, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam & Steve found a four year old little girl on one of their cases, Will they adopt her, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Instant Family:

*Summary: Adam & Steve found a four year old little girl on one of their cases, Will they adopt her, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

 

 

 ** _Five-O_** **_Taskforce_** was responding to a distress call from a woman about her ex-husband, who was accused of disobeying the courts, & the restraining order, that was issued to him. But, He didn't care, He was teaching his ex a lesson, & repeatedly was beating her, & putting her in the hospital every 2 months, cause she wouldn't go back to him.

 

 

 

It pissed them all off, especially Commander Steve McGarrett, Who was always fighting for the underdog,  & making a difference in their lives. "Junior, & Tani, Take the East, Adam & I will take the North, Danno, & Catherine, Please take the South, & Lou, You got the West". Everyone nodded, & went on to their designated destinations.

 

 

 

It was eerie silence in the house, As they all made their way around in the hallways, They were being stealthy. Suddenly, Officer Adam Noshimuri hears banging on a bedroom door, The Handsome Asian tapped his earpiece, & announced, "Got the suspect banging on a bedroom door, Need assistance, ASAP !", he exclaimed, as he trained his gun on him, & hollered this to him.

 

 

 

" _ **Five-O**_ , Hands up !", He shouts, The Ex-Husband said angrily, "This is between me, & my family, Get the fuck out of here, Pig", The Former Yakuza Leader was not gonna back down, & exclaimed, "Hands in the air, Now !", The Ex-Husband shouted, & came at him with a knife, & Adam used his training to defend himself.

 

 

 

 

The Other Members came, & smirked, as Adam got him to the ground, Steve smiled at his husband, & just handed him some cuffs, & said, "Nicely, Done". "You are under arrest, **_Murder_** , **_Domestic_** **_Violence_** , _**Child**_ **_Endangerment_** ", "That bitch & her child cost me a lot of wasted time, & money...", Steve punched him in the jaw, & growled a warning, "Watch your mouth", as they had him on his feet.

 

 

"Why ?, I am just telling the truth, I am taking back my life, & my house, That little brat is an a pain in the ass, & doesn't deserve to breathe", & he was shoved against the wall, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams growled, & said, "I believe my partner said, "Watch your mouth", Asshole". He got him into custody, when HPD showed up, Officer Tani Rey, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Officer Junior Reigns, & Captain Lou Grover went to back him up.

 

 

As the scene was being cleared, Adam thought that he heard crying, & it was coming from the bathroom. He signaled Steve, who nodded, & he knocked on the door, "Lena ?, Lena, Sweetie, It's the police, You are safe, It's okay", The door was slowly opening, & they were face to face with a scared, & terrified little 4 year old girl. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
